dbzfffandomcom-20200213-history
Suika
Relationships.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Suika/Relationships Battles and Events.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Suika/Battles_and_Events History.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Suika/History Suika is a descendant of modern humans and an inhabitant of Ishigami Village and serves as a scout for the Kingdom of Science. Appearance: Suika is a young girl of short stature with blonde hair in a bowl cut being described as cute by many of the other characters. She tends to wear a helmet made from a melon rind to help her see better because she has a disease called "blurry sickness" or in modern terms: nearsightedness. Senku created a pair of glass lens in her helmet to help her eyesight. She wears a black dress that covers her whole body and has a rope attached to her neck like a necklace and it is common for her tribe to wear them most, especially for girls. Personality: She is a caring, inquisitive individual with a talent for spying. She seems rather shy, mostly because people saw her as weird for wearing a watermelon over her head (revealed to be because she has bad eyesight and looking through the watermelon allows her to see a little better due to the pinhole effect). She has since become one of Senku's closest allies. She is moved when Senku does not ask her about the watermelon she wears or calls her weird for wearing it (though it was most likely because he does not care). However, once Senku makes glass lens for her using the watermelon head, she is grateful for him fixing her bad eyesight and declines to get more "normal practical" glasses, opting to keep her watermelon head. She is shown to be brave, as she purposely leads the Empire of Might troops away from the village by using herself as bait. She also enjoys helping Senku and her friends. For example, when Senku needs volunteers to spin thread, she immediately volunteers herself and the other kids, stating that she would prove they could be useful. As a child, she is curious and enjoys exploring. She also occasionally doesn't understand some of the more "adult" topics discussed, such as wondering what the village sisters mean when they say boyfriend or wondering what a harem is. Nonetheless, she has proven to be intelligent as she managed to understand Gen's path and his message based on some flowers he left behind. Similarly, she is observant enough to understand that Kinro has the same bad eyesight problem she has after watching him fight for only a few minutes. Possibly due to her lonely childhood being ostracised for wearing a watermelon head and lack of coordination due to her nearsightedness, she is quick to make friends and is very friendly and kind. She also wants to be of help to others and dislikes it when she can't help others. She seems fond of animals, having a pet dog named Chalk. Abilities and Skills: Stealth Master: Suika is trusted by Senku and his friends to let her go on scouting. She is able to roll herself inside the melon hat, allowing her to recon deep into enemy territory undetected. She is highly dependable when it comes to scouting. Intelligence: She is shown to be intelligent and observant, quickly deducing Kinro was losing the fight against Magma because he is nearsighted like her and he couldn't judge the proper distance to attack him. Category:Character Category:Female Category:Human Category:Child Category:Dr. Stone Category:Dr. Stone Character Category:Ishigami Village Category:Kingdom of Science Category:Sarah Wiedenheft Voice Actor Category:Unknown Power Level Category:Post-Petrification Character